User talk:Mira Laime
I'm lost, why the Simpsons image? This wiki is based on Ghostbusters, so what is the image for? Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 09:15, October 30, 2015 (UTC) :-Sigh- You are Eva, right? Test image I take it. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 09:18, October 30, 2015 (UTC) ::And I have so far come off being so mean. I missed your welcome blog at Community Central (I don't hang much down there anymore, too many friends have left over the years). Anyways, I hope we can work out something here. I am aware that the infoboxes are wrong (that is going to be corrected in a week or so, so don't worry, as you can see by my working template), but while I have been working on the infobox thing, the front page has been another issue. I usually wouldn't be so drawn out about this, but I had to take time off the web the last few months as my Dad was in the hospital and my Grandpa was as well til he passed away. So needless to say, that is why I have been so unaware/slow about this. I'm the Lead Admin here, so naturally I was supposed to have this stuff setup. ::Anyways, I am not sure how to use the interface on the Curated Main Page. I had tried it a few times back in August, and then as I returned this week. I thought by now the whole would have gotten easier or explained better, but not so much. I am hoping that the image size can be noted for the images, and that what they mean by "Page name" sense the names I'm using are getting that error "This page type is not supported". Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 09:42, October 30, 2015 (UTC) :::I have figured out how the cropping works. All images height and width is the same. So a image 360X 360 pixels is cool with it. So back to trying to get the software to play nice. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 10:19, October 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::I have figured out what I was doing wrong. When dealing with a Category feature, they all need to be in proper setup: "Category:News_and_Update_Coverage" and yes they technically noted the "Category:" thing on the Help:Curated Main Page, though it was not in bold. I have went ahead and updated the page over there to reflect my perspective so less people have to go down this road the hard way. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 11:53, October 30, 2015 (UTC) :::Hey - yes, I apologize, that Simpsons image was a test image that I used to try and figure out if maybe you're dealing with a bug that is making Curated Content so frustrating for you. I didn't realize it had actually uploaded, so feel free to delete it! :::You're right about the images: The pixels don't matter, so long as it's a square image, any size will work (within reason, of course). The page you told me you were trying to add and that didn't work, where you were told "This page type is not supported", is in the project namespace. Since that usually only holds pages like the community's rules and policies and meta discussions on the wikia, we didn't include it in the types of pages that are supported in Curated Content. If you try another page, for example from the main namespace, you should be able to add it in Curated Content without further problems. :::Is there still anything specific you're struggling with, in Curated Content or elsewhere? I won't reply to your message to us since it seems you've already solved the problem on your own. Should you feel you need more help in any way, please feel free to reply back and let me know! Thanks also for your feedback and your edit to the help page - I guess we didn't manage to make it quite as clear as we thought. Mira Laime (talk) 16:32, October 30, 2015 (UTC)